Rick Grimes vs Walter White/Rap Meanings
'Rick Grimes:' Carl, stay back, this is gonna get bad. (Carl Grimes is Rick's son, and because he's growing up in a post-apocalyptic world, Rick often acts overly protective towards him, keeping him out of trouble as much as he can. Rick is telling Carl to stay out because there will be trouble. The use of the word bad also references Walters TV show Breaking Bad.) I'm about show this lab rat how to be a real dad, (Walter White is a chemistry teacher and has a lot of interest in science. In later seasons of Breaking Bad, Walter was provided with a superlab to cook his meth in. When Walter's son, Walt Jr., finds out about his illegal business, he turns his back on Walt and wants nothing to do with him anymore, unlike Carl, who cares about his dad. What Rick is saying is that he is a better dad than Walter White.) A grade-A MC who'll ruin your A1 day. ' ''(Both Breaking Bad and The Walking Dead are aired on the television channel AMC. Rick is saying that of the two shows, his show (The Walking Dead) is A-grade, or simply the better. The A1A Car Wash is a car wash where Walter worked and which he later owned. The motto of this car wash is "have an A1 day", A1 meaning good. So Rick is saying he'll ruin Walter's good day.) '' ''Cause Sheriff Grimes rhymes dirty like my armpit stains, (Grimes says that he "rhymes dirty", or raps fiercely, and he'll use his skill to beat White. Grimes frequently wears shirts stained at the armpits by his sweat, which would make the shirts dirty.) I'm a post-apocalyptic cop who's got a lot of issues. (Before the outbreak of the zombie apocalypse, Rick was a police officer of the King County Sheriff's Department. As The Walking Dead progresses, Rick has to deal with a lot of issues and problems, both inside and outside his group.) '' '''Pop a cap in you and splatter the brain you misuse,' (Grimes says that he's going to put a bullet, or "pop a cap" in White's head, splattering his brain. The only way to truly kill a Walker is by destroying or damaging the brain. Walter was a skilled chemist, but he misused this knowledge for the manufacturing of meth and other illegal activities. The "pop a cap" line could also be a reference to ''Popcap, the company that created the game Plants vs Zombies)'' Cooking up Blue Sky and bigger lies for Skyler, (Continuation of previous line: Grimes calls Walter dumb for his actions. Blue Sky is the street name for pure meth, which is what Walt and Jesse cook. Skyler is Walter's wife, and at first, he lied constantly to her, trying to cover up his meth business. Later, when Skyler found out about the meth business, she helped him launder money, which created even bigger lies.) Hatching little schemes like a dyin' MacGyver, (Walter White is a genius when it comes to planning, similar to Angus MacGyver from the TV show of the same name. Walter White was diagnosed with inoperable lung cancer, so Rick is saying that even when he is near death, he is still hatching schemes. This could also reference that when he was near death, he planted a machine turret inside a car to save Jesse from the Neo Nazis. Within "MacGyver"'s series run, there was an episode called "The Walking Dead'.) You tore your family apart sin by sin. (Due to his drug business and him slowly becoming a darker and more evil person throughout the series, he created a lot of problems for him and his family, which resulted in his family hating him. Not meaning to do so, he also caused the death of his brother-in-law Hank Schrader.) Where I live, it happens literally limb from limb, (In ''The Walking Dead, Rick deals with walkers who try to eat his family and friends by tearing them to pieces and eating them.)'' So write this down in your pancakes so you won't forget it: (On his birthday, Walter would write his age on his pancakes using bacon, and Rick wants him to do the same with his following line so Walter will remember who he's up against.) I kill zombies that are better men than you before breakfast! (Rick is saying that even though the walkers he kills on a daily basis are dead and have no trace of humanity or feeling, they are still better people than Walter. A recurring joke among fans of Breaking Bad is that Walter Jr., Walter White's son, is obsessed with breakfast.) 'Walter White:' I don't know what you think I've done, (Walter White finds it foolish of Rick to fight him, and he thinks that Rick isn't aware of anything Walter has actually done.) But if we were to battle, I've already won, (Walter White is saying that if Rick really wants to battle, Walter will be the winner immediately. This line also includes one of Walter's quotes, "I won", said after finally defeating Gustavo Fring.) Ask Gus, you don't wanna Face Off against me, (Gustavo Fring, also known as Gus, was a drug kingpin and an employer of White, but Gus wanted to get rid of Walter after he caused too much trouble. Walter revolted against Gus and planted a bomb under the wheelchair of Hector Salamanca, causing Gus to get half of his face blown off and be ultimately killed. The title of that episode is also called "Face Off".) I'll stuff you in a barrel and make a dude smoothie, (A smoothie is a refreshing mixed drink. When Walter needs to dispose of a human body, he uses a method of dissolving the body by using hydrofluoric acid. To do this, he needs a plastic barrel. The term "dude" is slang for cowboy. Walt is saying he will put Rick's body in a plastic barrel and dissolve it, turning it into a human smoothie.) Your sense of duty gets your group into some deep doody, (Rick is an honorable man and often feels it is his duty to help people. He eventually becomes a leader to his group. However, he often leads his group into sticky situations, getting some people killed in the process. Doody is a term for fecal matter.) Always getting saved by some samurai booty. (Michonne is one of the main characters in The Walking Dead. Her weapon of choice to fight off Walkers is a katana blade. Katanas are historically associated with samurais and refered to as "Samurai swords". On several occations, Michonne saved Rick's life or helped him and the group out of trouble. '' '''I'm a kingpin, cooking crystal in the middle of the day.' (Walt and Jesse cook methamphetamine, which is also shortened to crystal meth. They often cook in the middle of the desert in the middle of the day. The popularity of Walter's meth makes him slowly transform into a drug kingpin.) Having dinner by the pool with the D.E.A. (Hank Schrader, Walter's brother-in-law, is a special agent working with the Drug Enforcement Agency (or DEA), which is an agency that battles drug smuggling. Hank was put in charge of investigating and catching drug kingpin Heisenberg, unaware that Heisenberg, in fact, is his brother-in-law Walter. Despite this risky connection, Walter would often invite his DEA brother-in-law over for dinner in his backyard, where a pool is also located.) Run you over with my Aztek, G.T.A., (For the biggest part of the show, Walter drove a 2004 Pontiac Aztek crossover vehicle. In the Breaking Bad episode "Half Measures", Walter uses his Aztek to run over two drug dealers who were about to shoot and kill Jesse. Running people over with cars is a popular activity in the Grand Theft Auto games, also known as G.T.A.) If you ever try to stop Heisenberg getting paid! (Heisenberg is Walter's alias in the drug business. Walter got into the business to earn money and secure his family's financial future, therefore if somebody messed with Walter's meth and payment, he would get annoyed. Many people who have tried messing with Walter or his business ended up paying for it with their lives.) Here's a hot dose, let me watch you choke on the truth, (A Hot Dose is a mixture of battery acid and, usually, heroin. In the Breaking Bad episode "Phoenix", Jesse and his girlfriend, Jane Margolis, both take a dose of heroin. Walter breaks into the house and finds the two passed out. As Jane starts choking on her own vomit, Walter, instead of helping her, decides to watch as she chokes and dies. Walter will do the same with Rick after he tells him the truth.) You look up to me like I'm a pizza on the roof, (In the Breaking Bad episode "Caballo Sin Nombre", Walter angrily throws a pizza on the roof of his house after Skyler refused to let him in. "Looking up" is used both literally and figuratively here. Walter claims that Rick looks up to, or admires, him as much as you'd have to look upwards to see the pizza on the roof of the house.) Cause you're a loser, a failure to your whole entire crew. (Another reference to how Rick's leadership often gets his group into a lot of trouble by making bad decisions.) I've seen Walter Jr. handle walkers better than you! (Walter White Jr. or Flynn, White's son, has cerebral palsy, meaning he can't walk without supports. White is using this as a pun as his son can handle Walkers better than Rick despite his condition.) 'Rick Grimes:' CARL! I said stay back with the others, (Carl would often disobey his parents and wander off on his own.) While I finish this bitch like you finished your mother, (Rick's wife, Lori, was dying from blood loss and Carl had to kill her to prevent her becoming a walker. Rick is saying he's going to kill White just as Carl did Lori.) You ain't the danger to me, Walt, so knock all you want, (One of Walter White's famous quotes is "You clearly don't know who you're talking to, so let me clue you in: I am not in danger, Skyler. I am the danger. A guy opens his door and gets shot, and you think that of me? No! I am the one who knocks!" What Rick is saying is no matter how much Walter "knocks", he will never be a danger to Rick.) I'll watch you get eaten on my fuckin' front lawn! (Rick is saying if Walt were to literally knock on his door, he'd be eaten by walkers before getting the chance to do anything. When a person is bitten or being eaten by Walkers, Rick shoots the person in the head to end their misery. But in this case, Rick would prefer to watch Walter get eaten and die a painful death.) 'Walter White:' Your monsters don't frighten me, and you can bite me, (White is not scared of Walkers. He then turns to a Walker trying to attack him and says he can "bite him". Bite me is also an expression used to show that someone does not care, meaning White doesn't care about them.) I'll be standing right here in my tighty Walter Whities, (Continuing his previous invitation for Grimes to "bite him", he says he'll just wait for Rick to do so while he waits wearing nothing but his "tighty whities" (making a pun with his name, Walter White), which are men's cotton briefs worn so tightly to the skin that they emphasize a man's crotch. In one episode, Walter and Jesse nearly dies at the hands of two drug dealers, but he fights them off in his underwear. Walter says he won't even need to change clothes to fight Rick.) I'll bury you faster than your partner stole your whole life, (Shane was Rick's partner in the police force. While Rick was in a coma Shane took over his role in looking after his family.) No one saw Shane coming except for your wife! (Shane is Rick's best friend but while Rick was in a coma, Shane had sex and a short relationship with Lori behind his back.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Neil Blan Category:Season 3 Category:Rick Grimes vs Walter White